leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spiritomb (Pokémon)
|} Spiritomb (Japanese: ミカルゲ Mikaruge) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Although lacking a physical body, Spiritomb projects its appearance out of a small rock called the Odd Keystone. The rock is trapezoidal in shape and has two small dots. There is a crack running down the middle, splitting in two near the bottom. The crack in combination with the two dots appears to form a frowning face. Spiritomb's projected appearance is an ethereal composition of swirling purple fog. Its face is set in the middle of the fog and contains green, crescent eyes that are connected to its jagged mouth. Its pupils are composed of a spiral and it is sometimes only seen with one. Swirling around its face are green orbs with yellow centers. Spiritomb is formed by the collection of 108 spirits being trapped in an Odd Keystone due to misdeeds. Some Spiritomb are up to 500 years old. As seen in the anime, Spiritomb can be just as aggressive and destructive as the spirits that it is composed of. It will lash out at anyone with little thought, often exercising short sightedness in its pursuit of vengeance. In the anime Major appearances Spiritomb debuted in The Keystone Pops!. and were having a training match with and when Buizel accidentally knocked down Hallowed Tower, upon which Spiritomb emerged from the tower's keystone. It then wreaked havoc on a nearby town. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Spiritomb first appeared under the ownership of Cynthia in Ring Around the Roserade II, and helped train for her upcoming Gym challenge against Gardenia. With her psychic abilities, she was able to seal Tru's attack alongside Prinplup's water attack, and used them to save Rad Rickshaw, inadvertently getting , , and Platinum a set of bicycles. Spiritomb was later used against Cyrus, where she defeated his , but was then defeated by . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : A Spiritomb is the boss of Sealed Ruin. He captures and the player must battle the Spiritomb to free him. * : A Spiritomb was ordered by to hold hostage in the depths of Icicle Forest to lure into the center of the electric field. This Spiritomb is likely to be the same one from Sealed Ruin. * : A Spiritomb is the boss the first time the player goes through the Chroma Ruins. It also appears as the second boss of the Capture Arena. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} or Trade}} }} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Chroma Ruins (during mission), Capture Arena}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Misty Edgewater (post ending)}} |area=Yaksha, Spectra}} |area=Melodious Woodland: Major Clean-Up (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 4}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#3)}} |area=Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |area=Area 05: Stage 05}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Game Show Cynthia's Spiritomb|Japanese|Japan|61|August 17 to 18, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Cynthia's Spiritomb}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20|||Cute|4|0}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20| }} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15|‡|'}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Nightmare|Ghost|Status|—|100|15}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Smokescreen|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Its , Pokédex entries state that it was formed from 108 spirits. Spiritomb's number in the Sinnoh Pokédex is 108, its Defense and Special Defense base values are 108, and it weighs exactly 108.0 kg. In it can be found at Sea Mauville, which lies on . In Pokémon GO, Spiritomb is encountered at the end of a research quest involving feeding 108 to Pokémon and catching 108 Pokémon. All of this is based on the number of temptations a person must overcome to reach in . * Prior to the introduction of the type in Generation VI, Spiritomb was one of only two that had no weakness (without the aid of an Ability) along with . As this occurred without the aid of an Ability, it was commonly hacked to have the ability , making it immune to all direct damage. This hack is commonly referred to as Wondertomb. Origin Spiritomb is based on a Jibakurei, a spirit bound to a single place. It is also based on a tradition performed on in Japan. A bell is rung 108 times to chase away the 108 temptations in order to achieve Nirvana. The wisps of spirits surrounding its face also resemble a set of prayer beads, a possible reference to . It may also be based on a crystal ball. Spiritomb may also be based on , one of China's , which is also very well known in Japan. In the first chapter of the novel, a foolish army marshal orders the removal of a stone monument which had been guarded by monks for generations. Doing so releases the spirits of 108 demons sealed therein. These 108 souls, having atoned for their sins, become the . They are reincarnated centuries later as 108 outlaws, the heroes of the novel. Name origin Spiritomb is a combination of ''spirit and tomb. Mikaruge may be a combination of 甕 mika (jar or urn, referring to it being a container of souls) and 軽石 karuishi ( ) or 御影石 mikageishi ( ; both refer to its base, the Odd Keystone). In other languages and |fr=Spiritomb|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Spiritomb|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Spiritomb|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=화강돌 Hwagangdol|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=花岩怪 Huā Yán Guài|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . 花岩 can also mean "flower-patterned rock". }} External links |} de:Kryppuk es:Spiritomb fr:Spiritomb it:Spiritomb ja:ミカルゲ zh:花岩怪